Simplify the expression. $-3p(-4p+1)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3p}$ $ = ({-3p} \times -4p) + ({-3p} \times 1)$ $ = (12p^{2}) + (-3p)$ $ = 12p^{2} - 3p$